


My Heart For You

by abcsupercorp



Series: My Version Of Seasons [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealous Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, Supercorp endgame, my own version of season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: My own version of season 6 that we SHOULD have.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: My Version Of Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	My Heart For You

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena try to open up with each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Things were back to normal. Well, almost anyways. Things between Kara were stiff and still, but they were making progress to move on and move forward. To fight against Lex and Lillian. To fight and to win. Everything felt right again, mostly, to Lena. She and Kara, _her Kara,_ were talking again. It felt as if the world had lifted it's dry dirty hands off of her shoulders and held her comfortingly in its hands. 

"Lena, are you okay?" Asked a voice, cutting through Lena's train of thought. 

Lena's head turned to face Kara. Who had a look of confusion and concern mixed in her face. "I'm okay, Kara." She paused, "How about _you_ ? Are you _okay_?" 

Kara's face went stiff. She was anxious and Lena could tell. "I'm fine." She lied. 

Lena's eyes and expression softened. "Don't hide from me, Kara." She said, "Please, let me in. I might not understand it all, but I love you, and I'm here for you." 

"What if I fail?" Kara asked. "What if I fail and Lex wins? What if I fail you? My friends?" 

Lena sighed softly, "Oh Kara." She said. "I know you, and no version of Kara Danvers would ever give up."

"Zor El." Kara commented.

"What?" Lena asked.

"My name is Kara Zor El." Kara replied.

"I love it." Lena smiled. 

"I'm sorry." Kara said. "I'm sorry for what I said." 

"It's okay, Kara. You don't have to apologize." Lena said.

"No," Kara interrupted. "I _do._ " She said. "I was way out of line. Yes, you did do those things, but _I_ was being _hypocritical_ towards you too."

Lena was silent, she didn't want to admit that a part of her knew Kara was right. She did use kryptonite on her. She did lie. She did all those things because she was so blinded with anger. 

"I'm really, really sorry, Lena." Kara said. "I can't fail you. If I do, then I failed someone I…" her voice trailed off.

"Someone you what, Kara?" Lena asked. 

Kara's face grows red. She fumbles with her words. "Well. You know. You're my best friend, and I…" 

Lena tilts her head. "Kara, it's okay." She said sweetly. "You know you can tell me anything." 

Kara lets out a low sigh. "I just.. things for you are different."

"Different how?" Lena asked. 

Kara was about to say what she wanted to say, when Alex came in. 

"Sorry to interrupt" Alex said," but Supergirl, we have a problem."

"What's up?" Kara asked. 

"Something's going on by the schools." Alex replied. "They need Supergirl."

"I'm on my way." Kara replied. Before she was about to take off, Lena stopped her.

"Kara, wait." Lena said.

"Yes?" Kara asked.

"Just.. be careful." Lena said softly. "Please."

Kara took Lena's hand in her own and squeezed it gently, "I will." then she let go and took off. 

Alex was watching their entire interaction, "What the _hell_ was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Lena asked, confused.

" _That! 2 seconds ago_!" Alex replied. "What's going on between you and my sister?" 

"We're friends?" Lena said, confused. 

Alex shook her head, "That was way more than just _'being friends',_ Lena" Alex said, "Are you two secretly together, or something?" 

"What!? No! where on earth did you get that idea!" Lena asked.

Alex's face softened and her expression just changed, she smiled, "You don't realize it, do you?"

Lena groaned, "Realize _what!?_ " 

"That you're in love with my sister." Alex told her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex catches on.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is pastelhickson


End file.
